Shattered Bonds
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: No mothers will ever hate their child.' The true story about Gaara's mother. She didn't hate Gaara at all in fact she love him dearly. She's still alive and what happened actually? Will she ever get to tell Gaara the truth about her and everything and wil


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note: I wanted to do this fiction because I think everyone started to do fiction about Gaara's mother. Read about my point of view towards her.**

**Gaara: Read, enjoy and review.**

**Pandora: May I recomend you that when you read this fiction, do listen to the sountrack Sakura Theme. It will be better.**

* * *

The sun fell, like a setting phoenix on the horizon, and washed the desert in its evanescent glow.

A figure could be seen running across the desert.

"Please hold on! Don't come out yet. Please, do this for mommy, just once." The woman said.

A mother desperately pleads his unborn child to hold on until they reach their destination. She has been running for hours now, away from the village she once called home.

She was the wife of the Hidden Sand village, Kazekage. Her husband has turned their unborn child into a monster by implanting the sand demon Shukaku with a jutsu. She didn't agree with it but on that night.

* * *

"Neh Yashamaru."

"Nani, nee-san?" Her brother looks at her with confusion. She must be up to something, he thought. Just to be sure, he back away a bit.

"What's wrong, Yashamaru-toto-chan?" She asked.

"You must be up to something. I knew it, I knew it."

"Hai, again you must have thought that this is another twin-boding thingies that you can feel that I'm up to no good." She pouted her lip to show a sign of frustration.

"No, it's just that, you smile kinda evilly just now."

"………."

"Ahh, well, let's forget it. So, what's the matter?" He leans against the wall waiting for her answer. She stood there, trying to find a perfect word to put into the sentence.

"I'm expecting another child." She finally said it. Yashamaru's eyes went wide.

"Well then, I'm happy for you too, nee-san." He hugged her dearly as she hugged him back.

Her happiness soon turns into a nightmare when her husband wanted to try something out by using her and their unborn child. She was brought to the Kazekage tower. Her husband explain to her about the plan he had plan for them. She was shock and didn't agree with it.

"NO! Please don't. The child is innocent. Do you really want to do something like this?"

"I WILL DO ANYTHING TO SAVE THE VILLAGE! YOU GOT THAT?"

"Dear, what happen to you? You never yell at me before. You have changed. You have changed since you became the Kazekage. It must be the pressure. Isn't it?"

"………….."

"ANSWER ME!!!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

Without answering her, he started to perform some hand seals. She plans to run away. She looks around and her eyes met the door. She got up but her action was stop by some bodyguard of the Kazekage.

"Let me go. Release me now."

"HYOUI NO JUTSU" Chakra can be seen on his hand. He moves it near the tea kettle where the sand demon, Shukaku was sealed.

Her eyes went wide when she saw the demon her husband was handling. After that, the only thing she remembers was her husband has implanted the demon in her child.

* * *

"Don't worry my child. Your father won't get his hand near you anymore." She said to her child as if the child can hear what she said.

It was the 7th month of her pregnancy. She plans to run away from the village to some place else for safety. Her plan to escape from the village was a final decision of her when she got to know that her husband wanted to try something more with her unborn child.

She didn't even inform her brother, Yashamaru about this. She thought that maybe after giving birth to the child, she will go back to the village one day.

She misses her little brother a lot because he was the only one to be with her when she was down.

After the implants of the demon in her child, everyone started to avoid her. Whenever she walks down the street, everyone tried to walk away from her as fast as they could. Because of this, she suffered from depression. The only person that didn't run away from her life was Yashamaru. Because of him, she got the courage to face this challenge.

Later, Temari and Kankuro were separated from her. It was a crucial moment as she loves her children dearly. The Kazekage didn't want Temari and Kankuro to be with their mother because he said that she was dangerous.

_'No, it's not true.'_ She said in her mind. Indeed, she was not dangerous and so is her unborn child. She knew deep inside of her, the child was calling out for her. Whenever sadness falls upon her, she can feel the child telling her not to give up easily. She felt warm and comfortable. She hasn't experience this feeling that whelm so greatly inside of her before. It was not the demon at all. This is her child.

Because of this, she wanted to bring this child to the world. So badly that she will die for it.

She groans in pain. She is going to due. She sits down on the hot sand. Panting away, she tries to push as hard as she can. It was more painful than the last time she has given birth to Temari and Kankuro. It is harder to give birth to her child because there is no midwife around to help her out. She begin to think, if the child can't come out of her, the child will die. She doesn't want that to happen so she starts to pray.

"Please God. I want you to help the child. Don't let him die now. I know my child has been working very hard to fight the demon inside of him. God, I want my child to know the meaning of life. I want my child to experience a simple feeling called love. Please, help my child. I will give anything for my child even my life." Tears started to form in her eyes as she tries to push as hard as she can. Beads of sweat formed all over her face.

The peace of the scene was suddenly rent by the cry of a baby. Finally, everything is over. The mother and the child were okay. She thanks the God for hearing her prayers. She tries to sit up so that she can face her newly born child. She picks him up. She takes out her kunai from her pouch and cut the line that connect her and her child.

She wraps a thin layer of clothing around him. After making sure that the child was okay, she then take a better look of him.

She was shocked that her child wasn't looking that normal at all, black ring was around his eyes. He looks exactly like the demon. She cups her mouth to hold back her tears. But in the end, it can't be helped. She cries as hard as she can.

"What's wrong with the baby? Why can't he turn out normal like the other?"

She was going to loose faith and hope for him and for herself too but suddenly…………….

"Huh?" She felt her cloth being tugged. She looks down to see that her son was nuzzling on her. His tiny body was shaking in the coldness of the air. He then looks up at her. She swore that her son was trying to tell her not to leave him. He nuzzles at her again making her feel comfortable and warm again just like when he make her feel this way when he was still in her stomach.

"Thank you, my son." She hugged him dearly.

She feels a little bit relieve about her son now but there's another problem that plays in her mind, her husband. She tries to get up but it was too painful. With all the chakra she can muster, she performs hand seals and makes a buushin of herself. She gently handed the buushin her child. She plans to run away without him because she knows that she won't be able to last long enough to take care of his son. Maybe, just maybe her husband will take great care of him.

As she got up, ready to hide somewhere, her son holds onto her shirt. She looks at him. His little aquamarine eyes were watery. He was going to cry but she stop it by kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you. I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to look after you but promise one thing my son, be a good boy and help others that are weak. I trust you." She let go of his hand and walk as fast as she can to the nearest dune to hide herself from her husband.

She looks back to where she left her son. Even though the buushin was like the real one, her child still looks at the direction that she went as if he knows which the real one was.

Minutes later, her husband arrives with 10 of his man. They surround the buushin and the child. She can only look at everything from afar.

"There's no way you can escape me. I see that you have given birth. Now, die!" He threw shurikens at her but to his surprise it was just a buushin. He then looks around. Anger rage within him.

"Come out, I know you are here somewhere. If you don't come out now, you will never get to see them again. You are now officially a missing nin. You hear me?" His words full of anger. She closes her eyes. Now, she is left with nothing.

The Kazekage pick up his son. A look of disgust wears upon his face.

"Ha! No wonder your mother left you my son. You look HIDEOUS!!!" He laughs evilly breaking the silence around him. She can only cry because she can't believe what he has said. How can he said something like that about their son.

"Hmm, this gives me an idea for your name. Gaara, the God who love himself and fight for himself. It suit perfectly on you, my son."

"Sir, how will we explain it to the other about your wife?" One of the jounin asked.

"Just tell them that this son of mine has killed her."

"I understood, sir."

The Kazekage left the scene with her son. The only thing she can do now is to run as far away from here to somewhere she can be accepted.

_"Be strong my son."_ She said hoping the wind will bring this message to her son. _"Sayonara."_

**13 years later**

"Give that to me Temari!"

"No way Kankuro, you are not going to eat this. It's mind. You have already eaten mine and Gaara's portion."

"What! I'm hungry you know after carrying all those luggage of yours."

Gaara was annoyed. He can only look at his sibling from the corner of his eyes. But, he felt relieve having them here with him. They were on vacation to Hidden Rain Village. It was a family trip that Temari suggested. Kankuro and Gaara was forced to come.

"Kankuro, Temari, yamero." Gaara ordered.

The two of them were silence and look at him. They stare at each other for sometime. Gaara thought that he has finally stopped them from quarrelling over the meat ball but then again, they resume and that proof him wrong. They were pulling each others hair and shirt. They seems to be not afraid of Gaara already as they know that he has turn good after the fight with Naruto. The only thing he does now is to protect his family and well, have fun with them. He put down his gigantic gourd on the ground and jumps into the fight. Finally, Temari and Kankuro stop and hugged their brother lovingly.

"Here, you can have the meat ball. You are the youngest of all. You should have it." Kankuro give him the meat ball. He accepted it and eats it without hesitation.

"Arigatou, nii-san."

Deep inside Gaara's heart, he can feel the love bonding between him and his sibling. It was something that is very hard for him to get yet it was actually very simple. If he discover it sooner, nothing will happen a year ago.

"Ja, I'm going out to get some fresh air."

"Where are you going Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Just a walk around the village. I'll be alright, I promise."

He jumps out of the window of their room. It was raining and in this village, it always does. Gaara seems to enjoy the rain a lot. Everyone was holding their umbrella rushing home to do whatever they were planning to do. The street instantly becomes very quiet. Only the sound of the falling rain can be heard.

When Gaara sees that there is nobody left, he dances in the rain. Taking little step as he walk down the street. He was careless for not watching where he was going and he bumps into someone. That contact between him and the person give him a funny feeling. He felt it before but he couldn't remember. It was different from the feeling he had towards Yashamaru and his sibling. But he shake that thought away.

"Are you okay, boy?" The person said under her hood.

"I'm fine, and you?" He tries to look for any injury he made on her.

"Ahh, it's okay. You better head back home. It's going to rain heavily later."

"Yes miss."

"Miss?" She asked.

"Yeah, judging by the bump I had just now. But don't get me wrong. I'm being naive."

"Haha! You are one funny kid and your looks, you remind me of my son. Well, I shall be going now. Until we meet again. What's your name by the way?" She asked him.

Gaara was busy covering his head with his sash. After he finishes with it, he then look up at her and smile.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sabaku no Gaara."

"Gaara?"

"Yeah, my mother gave me that name because she wanted to curse me but I think she doesn't mean to give it to me. But, hey, no mother will ever hate their child. My sister always said that to me. Speaking about my sister, I better be going now or she will be worry sick." With that, Gaara disappear in a gust of wind.

"Gaara…………. I'm happy to meet you too." The mysterious woman walk along the lonely street and then she lower her hood to reveal her short blond hair.

_"Promise me that you will be a good boy."_

* * *

**Pandora: So, how was it? I hope there isn't any grammartical error. I proofread myself. If you want me to countinue this story, review.**

**Gaara: Yeah, she desperately need more review for it.**

**Pandora: Yeah, and I will be kinda busy with my other fiction too but don't worry, as soon as my friend, Naruke has proofread it, it will be post on **


End file.
